Insanity
by Nae'ka
Summary: I'm sorry about this, I truly am. It'll all make sense in the end. BL. Has KindergothxIke, KennyxHenrietta, Implied Style and CuRed. I'll never write something like this again. Blame it on VexVulpes.


"We'll see where it goes…." Henrietta brought a cigarette up to her lips, "What are you typing anyway?" She looked down at Evans laptop, where he seemed to be diligently working on some sort of paper….

"Eat it." All eyes turned to Ike, who was trying to force a pink cookie into Georgie's mouth.

"What the hell is it made of?!" Georgie glared down at the heart-shaped monstrosity.

"It's for Valentine's day." Ike frowned. "I wanted to get you something but you said it was too conformist." He dropped next to his boyfriend, growling, "So I made you something, and you won't eat it?"

Leaving the two pre-teens to their squabbling, Evan looked up from his laptop to the one female in their group. "It's my new notebook. It's a poem."

Henrietta raised an eyebrow, "That's conformist."

He turned back to his writing, "Where's Dylan?"

Everyone looked over at the tallest Goth, saying nothing.

"_No one knows_?"

Xxxxxx WHERE DYLAN IS xxxxxX

Flipping his hair, the Red Goth stared at the clothes in front of him. "Mom? I'm not a girl…" He looked around him, discovering that she wasn't even there. "Ch, conformist bitch." He looked at his watch, noticing that school had started three hours ago… And the the mall he was at, was an hour away. "Goddammit."

Xxxxxx AT THE GOTH HANGOUT xxxxxX

"I guess not." They heard the bell ring and all headed to their separate classes.

Ike and Georgie walked together.

"So, how's your brother?" It was still awkward between the two, so Georgie was still quiet around him.

"He's still at the Hospital with Stan."

The ex-Kindergoth (he was a freshman in High School now!) shuffled his feet as he walked, "Is he recovering okay?"

"I guess so…"

Xxxxxx AT THE HOSPITAL xxxxxX

"This sucks." The Jew said, leaning his head against the backboard of his bed.

"That's what you get for running after Cartman when you KNOW he has a stun gun with him."

Kyle moaned, falling onto his boy friends chest, "He shouldn't have called my brother a Jewnadian."

Xxxxxx WITH THE JEWNADIAN xxxxxX

"That's good." Georgie tried to tone-down his Gothic ways when he was around the Jewish Canadian boy. They might not spend a lot of time together, but he was happy when he could…

"Is Henrietta really dating Kenny?"

Xxxxxx WITH HENRIETTA AND KENNY xxxxxX

"Hey babe." The poor blonde purred, trying to pull the Gothic chic closer to him.

He failed.

She pushed him away abruptly, turning towards her classroom. "Don't touch me, slut."

Kenny frowned. "Huh? Does this have to do with Butters? I swear to GOD nothing happened, 'Rietta!"

Opening the door, she continued to her desk, "I need to talk to Evan about using that laptop of his…"

"Who?"

Xxxxxx EVAN AND HIS FUCKING SWEET NON-CONFORMIST LAPTOP xxxxxX

"Dylan."

Xxxxxx DYLAN xxxxxX

Dylan sneezed, turning his head away from the counter. He glanced down at the skirt getting rung-up. 'Tequila' rang through out the entire 'Limited-Too'.

What the hell was Evan going to think when he showed up to school in a black tutu.

Well, at least he could say that none of the other guys in the school ever did it, except maybe that one time, which made it non-conformist.

Xxxxxx EVAN AND HIS STILL PRETTY SWEET BLACK LAPTOP xxxxxX

Evan smirked and pressed the link quickly. It was going to be totally non-conformist.

Henri was going to see how awesome (AND NON-CONFORMIST) having a laptop was.

Xxxxxx WITH HENRI AND HER SLUT xxxxxX

"….. I'm getting kinda dizzy…." her boyfriend told her, holding a hand to his head. "This story changes POV too much."

Henrietta threw the book at the back of his head, "This is Georgie's favorite book!"

Xxxxxx GEORGIE WITH OUT HIS FAVORITE BOOK xxxxxX

"This is kinda random…" Ike looked up towards the ceiling.

Garrison set down his chalk, turning towards his class, "'Days of Our Lives' is and has been a part of our culture since forever! This is as important as GOD!"

Xxxxxx GOD xxxxxX

God looked down at the orange-parka wearing teen, "She killed you?"

The boy nodded.

"How rude."

Xxxxxx HENRIEEEEETA (AKA: SHE) xxxxxX

"This is getting old." staring down at her boyfriends corpse.

Xxxxxx BOYFRIEND xxxxxX

Popping back up at the hospital, he turns to see Stan and Kyle in a bed near by……… making out.

Xxxxxx STAN AND KYLE xxxxxX

"I love you…" It was said through kisses and with very little breath.

"I know Kyle, I know….."

"God!" The lovers looked over to find Kenny sitting on the other bed, glowering. "Get a room!"

Xxxxxx IN A ROOM xxxxxX

Butters took off his blind fold and looked around. "Wh…. Where am I?"

Xxxxxx WHERE BUTTERS IS xxxxxX

Cartman's grin grew from one end of his face to the other….. "You'll know soon enough……. Just as Kyle did…. If I only had a laptop to record this…" He looked around, frustrated….

Xxxxxx WITH EVAN AND HIS NOT-SO-SWEET ANYMORE LAPTOP xxxxxX

Evan's mouth hung open in horror. "Trojan virus?! TROJAN?!?!"

Xxxxxx WHERE SOMETHING ELSE TROJAN WAS BEING USED xxxxxX

Henrietta looked up from her newest story book….. About the Trojan horse trick….. To see her boyfriend walking in.

"That was quick."

"Well, what can I say? _God_ loves me."

Xxxxxx GOD xxxxxX

God sneezed, covering his mouth with a paw. When his eyes opened, he gasped. _**"Who the hell are you!?"**_

Xxxxxx YOU xxxxxX

Now I bet you thought this was going to go somewhere, right?

Well, TOO BAD! 8D I JUST WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE!

LAWLZ.

GOD SAWZED YOU!!

The end.

(AUTHORS NOTE: I am writing this A.N. after the caffiene got out of my system, and VexVulpes is no longer with me.... I figured I'd post this, if only to see who'd read it. I AM SOOOOO SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THROUGH IT! Hopefully you got a laugh or two out of it.)


End file.
